


The Dog Who Followed Me Home

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, THEY HAVE A FREAKING DOG!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: One of the dogs survived the destruction. And he just won't stop following Tommy.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	The Dog Who Followed Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> :D

One of the dogs managed to escape with me. There were thousands, and I mean  _ thousands  _ of dogs. And all of them got killed in the crossfire. All of them. Except for this one.

And this little fucker won't stop following me.

"Stop it, will you!" I yell as the baby snow wolf runs between my ankles, "I don't want anything to do with you!"

He doesn't even belong to me. He's Techno's. Techno bred all of them and trained all of them and fed all of them. This one - this alive lil pupper - shouldn't even be following me. "Go find your real father." 

I felt terrible. It hasn't even been 24 hours since the event that has been dubbed  _ Doomsday,  _ and I feel like absolute shit. And this dog, in all his playful manner, wasn't helping much. 

His siblings all attacked me. The dogs that Techno and I had worked so hard to gather up, so quickly turned against me, by just a wave of a hand.

I sighed and knelt down to the puppy's height, scratching behind his ear. "Why didn't you turn against me, huh boy?" 

He didn't respond. 

I smiled. 

* * *

Tubbo and I meant eyes, and he gasped from across the frozen lake. 

I was wondering why he was so surprised to see me - we had just talked about this the day before. But it was then I noticed he was looking at the dog.

He hadn't stopped following me around all day. I've checked my bags and everything; I don't have any meat on me. Why won't he leave? 

"You have a puppy!" Tubbo squealed, running (slipping) on the ice before sliding onto his knees to play with the dog.

I nodded and rolled my eyes, trying to contain my smile. "I have a  _ puppy _ , yes."

"Oh!" Tubbo laughed as the dog jumped on him, putting his paws on his shoulders and licking his face, "Tommy help, it-" He laughed again, "It won't get off!"

I stopped acting all grumpy and laughed, trying to pull the dog off of Tubbo, "You think  _ you _ have it bad," I said as the dog started trying to play frisbee with my hand, "He's been following me around  _ non-stop. _ "

"He's  _ CLINGY _ !" 

"I- no- well…" I look down at the dog. (Not  _ my _ dog, mind you. Just  _ the  _ dog). He was looking up at me with wide-open, bright eyes, with his tongue sticking out as he panted. "Maybe a bit clingy."

* * *

"So. What are you gonna name him?"

I looked up at Ranboo, who was helping Tubbo and I clean out the basement. It's not just gonna be a basement when we're done with it though!

"What?"

He nodded at the dog, who was a few feet away sniffing some dirt that someone had dropped to make inventory space. "Him. He needs a name y'know. You can't just call him  _ the dog  _ forever."

It's been three days since Doomsday, and the dog still hasn't left my side.

I groaned a bit under my breath, "I can't name him." I responded flatly, "He's not mine."

Ranboo chuckled, "He surely seems like yours. Look at him!"

I looked at him. I had gotten him a blue collar the day before, just so I could distinguish him from all the other dogs. (Not like there were many. Or any, actually. They were dead.)

But you gotta do something with all the Blue you've been saving, right? 

He saw me looking at him, and then immediately turned to jump onto Tubbo, who was mining the wall behind him. "AHHH!" Tubbo shouted, before seeing who it was and laughing, "C'mon boy, again?"

"Maybe he's Tubbo's dog." I replied to Ranboo, not taking my eyes off my friend and the puppy. 

Ranboo shook his head, "If you say so Tommy."

* * *

I was sat on the bench in the middle of the night, trying to focus on the stars above me rather than the gross destruction just a few meters behind. 

It's hard to sleep sometimes, but that's okay.

The weight on the bench shifted, and I turned to see none other than the dog.

I scratch his head, "Why are you still here?" I whispered. To myself or to the dog - I'm not entirely sure. "Shouldn't you have gone by now?"

It's been five days. Almost a week. We're almost ready to set out and find Dream. And defeat him. Hopefully. That's the plan.

A horror struck me as I realized just how powerful Dream was, and just how  _ weak  _ the dog was. 

"You're gonna die." I mumbled to myself, staring wide-eyed at the dog. "You can't come with us."

He pouted, almost as if he understood me. 

I smiled sadly and shook my head, "You're gonna  _ die  _ man. You can't- you can't survive  _ him. _ " 

He put his paw in my lap, and snuggled against my side. 

"Aww, you're not gonna do that to him, are you?" I turned to face Tubbo, who was now leaning himself against the back frame of the bench, "You're like the only family to him,  _ isn't that right boy? _ "

"No. He has Techno."

Tubbo looked almost fed-up, but kept his voice soft, "You really still think that, don't you? This dog hasn't hurt a soul. He watched as all his friends and family attacked you and still stood back. This is  _ your  _ dog, Tommy."

I sighed. I knew he was right. I knew it was my dog. 

I didn't want him to be my dog. I would hurt him. He would hurt himself. I'd set him down and forget where, and I wouldn't be able to forgive myself.

Through the midst of all of these worrying thoughts, I still smiled. It was hard not to, with a dog.

He's my dog. He needs a name.

"Pal." I said.

"Yes?" Tubbo said in response. 

I punched his shoulder playfully, "Not  _ you,  _ idiot! The  _ dog _ . His name's Pal."

Tubbo nodded slowly, "Okay. Cool! Hi Pal!"

Pal shot up and jumped onto Tubbo, knocking him down into the grass below.

I bursted out laughing, "You know, for a dog that follows  _ me  _ around all the time, he sure does love jumping on you!" 

Tubbo tried to laugh, but was too occupied with getting Pal off of him. 

Finally, Pal decided to let him go, running into a nearby bush. 

I turned away, knowing what he was probably doing.

Tubbo sat down beside me as the sun rose ever-so-slightly in the distance. "Pal's a good roommate."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah."

We had dangerous days ahead of us, and against my finest judgement, I decided that I was still going to bring Pal with us. It wouldn't feel the same without him, and he probably wouldn't forgive me if I left him behind.

Besides, if he could survive Technoblade, eight withers, and TNT rain, who's to say he couldn't survive Dream?

Just as the thought came to me, Pal jumped back onto the bench, right between Tubbo and I, curled up, and went to sleep.

Peacefully, as if he knew I had come to my decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this rq in like an hr so hopefully you enjoyed this quick lil mess! gn ❤
> 
> comment and i will love you especially if it is about the dog :)


End file.
